Hilltop Colony (TV Series)
The Hilltop Colony, or just The Hilltop, is a community that first appeared in "Knots Untie" of The Walking Dead. It is a farming community located in Virginia, led by a man named Gregory, and is located twenty miles from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Background Information Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, the Hilltop was only the mansion, known as Barrington House, a barn and a blacksmith's shop. The Barrington House was located deep in the woods on top of a hill in the Virginia area, just south of Alexandria, Virginia. In the 1930s, the family who owned the house gave it to the state and made it into a museum. For years since then, elementary schools around the state would make field trips to the house. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse began, the governor of Virginia declared a state of emergency and requested government assistance in handling the epidemic, bringing in FEMA. FEMA chose the Barrington House as one of its safe-zone, bringing trailers to the location as well as defense, security, and supplies. As survivors began to arrive to the now Hilltop Colony, they found themselves abandoned. Like every other government and military power across the United States, FEMA abandoned the Hilltop, like all the other abandoned safe-zones and civilian populations, leaving the survivors to fend for themselves. However, due to their location, the survivors of Hilltop saw promise. The terrain offered fertile land and crops, while the hill they presided on would offer them an advantage of oncoming survivors and the undead. At some point they used the surrounding trees to build a large wall around the colony's perimeter. However, as soon as the walls went up, so did the arrival of a group calling themselves the Saviors. Gregory, the newly appointed leader, confronted them. The Saviors demanded that half of their resources will be given to their leader, Negan, for the price of not attacking and destroying Hilltop. Gregory made the deal, but the Saviors killed a teenage boy to make their motives perfectly clear. Since then, Hilltop had been giving half of their supplies routinely to Negan and his Saviors. Paul Rovia, known to others as Jesus, became the Hilltop's scout and supply runner, and was tasked to find resources as their group started to dwindle supplies to provide for both themselves and the Saviors, fearing their days were numbered. Treaty with Alexandria Safe-Zone As Jesus was out on a supply run, he spotted survivors Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon with a large truck of supplies. Jesus introduced himself, but did so to pickpocket the keys to the truck off of Rick. Jesus then took off with the truck, but not before the two caught up with him, resulting him in being knocked unconscious and taken back to their camp, although he had faked his injury in order to be aware of his surroundings. Jesus was then put in the jail cell of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, an upscale community turned into a safe-zone established by the military, much like Hilltop. He managed to escape and notice the amount of supplies they had, including guns and ammo but a lack of food and crops. Jesus then approached Rick, his girlfriend Michonne, and their son Carl. Jesus had a meeting with Rick's group about how he wished to create a merger with his community, as well as the others his community trades with. He then took Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, and Abraham to his community, but not before rescuing members of his own, including the town doctor, Harlan Carson. As they arrived to Hilltop, Jesus revealed the reason why he brought Rick's group was because they needed their weapons and ammo, meanwhile Rick and his group needed Hilltop's food supply - that they are low on defenses and need assistance. He brought the group to Gregory, but due to his behavior Rick thought it were better suited that Maggie speak with him, considering how she was the protégé of the late leader of Alexandria, Deanna Monroe. Maggie introduced herself and her group with their intentions, however, community member Ethan returned from trade for Negan, which resulted in Ethan attempting an assassination on Gregory for Negan. Ethan was then killed by Rick and Jesus defended his actions to the community. Jesus then revealed to the group who Negan was, considering that Daryl had a run-in with the Saviors a few months back. Rick and his group promised they would defeat the Saviors once and for all, and agree to the merger. Maggie then struck a deal with Gregory that they receive half of Hilltop's supplies for the price of protection, Gregory reluctantly agreed. Jesus then returned to the Safe-Zone with Rick's group to help deliver the news to the Alexandrians. Inhabitants *Gregory - Leader of the Hilltop *Paul "Jesus" Rovia - Recruiter, Supply runner *Harlan Carson - Community doctor *Andy - Supply Runner *Crystal - Supply runner *Kal - Guard *Eduardo - Guard *Bertie *Craig *Wesley *Freddie *''Marsha'' *''Rory'' *''Tim'' *''Ethan - ''Supply Runner; Killed by Rick Grimes Deaths *Ethan - Stabbed in the neck by Rick *Marsha - Killed by The Saviors *Tim - Killed by The Saviors *Rory - Killed by Negan Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Category:Groups Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Locations Category:Season 6